Kingdom Hearts: The 10 Destined Warriors
by Chris Elmore
Summary: A cross over with me, Kingdom Hearts, Ed Edd'n Eddy, and Sonic the Hedgehog!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Chris Elmore (not my real name) here with the first crossover fan fiction for me! This is an interesting crossover of Kingdom Hearts, Ed Edd'n Eddy, and Sonic the Hedgehog. Also, I dropped my self in the story too, realizing I have WAY too many scars on my face. Epic. So let's get started with the awesomeness! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Ed Edd'n Eddy, and Sonic the Hedgehog, but I do own me!**

The walk was somewhat calming, everyone seemed okay, but really, we weren't okay. We we're chasing down the person who took Kairi, but we had to keep our cool.

_How are we going to find her in this mess?_ This is what I thought as me and everyone else looked at the melted corpses of the underworld.

"We have to go back, this isn't safe!" Sora explained to everyone else as they were preparing for anything that could attack.

"I don't think we can do that now, Sora!" Goofy screamed as inanimate corpses started rising from their own melted skins and were now walking skeletons. Sonic took a dash at one of them, and all the bones were scattered across the entire floor. The remaining skeletons then picked up the bones of the inanimate skeleton and used them as weapons.

"This reminds me of-"

"No time now Ed!" I interrupted one of Ed's relation moments to slice the top off a skeleton with my Excalibur V sword. Sora was then conjuring fire from his key weapon.

_How does he do it? He just screams a word, and then POOF! Out of nowhere is what he said!_ I was always confused by the boy's ability.

"This is too much to handle! We have to get out of here!" Donald Duck was worn out by the endless swarm of skeletons to the point to where he was sitting on his little fluffy white tail.

"He does have a point, you know!" Eddy yelled over to Sora as he was shooting a gun filled with quarters.

"There's a door over there!" Screamed Sora. Everyone went over to the door and Goofy was left to shut it.

"Oh GARSH!" Goofy screamed as he shut the door in fear of a skeleton that had nearly grabbed him.

"It seems dark in here!" Edd said to Sora as he was saying that magic word.

"FIRE!" The room lit up.

**What did you guys think? Follow me or give me a comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chris Elmore again! Coming up with the second plate of my story! [Yeah I said plate.] Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: You already know.**

The room lit up. There was a tree. Not just any tree... a Papou fruit tree.

"Woah... Its one of those-"

"Kairi planted this!" Sora had interrupted me to add to his statement. Eddy was about to eat one of these mythical fruits.

"Hey, Moron! That's to share with someone you want to date forever!" I had told him to keep him from ruining its evitable destiny. He had dropped the fruit in fear of what could happen if he didn't listen to me.

"That's so sweet!" Edd had said to himself as he looked at the tree in awe.

"Sweet indeed..." Added a voice. We all turned around to see Maleficent staring down with the horrific green glow in her eyes. " I thought you would have just kept going, but instead you look at this PATHETIC tree..." She waved her hand and the tree was engulfed in flames. Then, from the tree, Heartless, the evil force that were conjured to destroy Sora, then attacked the group.

"Crap, this just gets harder and harder!" Eddy screamed as he shot his gun at the heartless. Sora brought out his Key Blade to attack them. Tails was flying over the battle, assisting everyone of what steps to take next.

"SONIC! OVER HERE!" He screamed as the battle was elevating. _Hmm... Think Chris... If you had the simple logic, what would you do? Oh yeah... you have none!_ I then drew out my Excalibur V, and sliced the Heartless army to ashes. We all looked over to where Maleficent was standing and she was gone.

"Well she was a bit too scared, or she had lost herself somewhere else." Edd said to us. _Now what? It doesn't seem like we could catch up to her, or could we?_

"SORA! HELP!" An innocent voice screamed through the empty caves.

"This way!" Sora screamed. We all ran into the caves, unaware of any possible danger, or if this was really Kairi.

**Well... it may be too short again... CRAP! At least there's suspense. Keep commenting and following! Oh by the way, if you wouldn't mind, SHARE WITH PEOPLE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chris Elmore! Well, I had realized I did HORRIBLE on the second chapter, so I'm making two chapters in one day!**

**Disclaimer: I am responsible for my self and everything else... well that's their problem.**

My legs felt like the twin towers running down that cave... I don't know how I could manage such a run. The adrenaline through us was intensive, as we were following the cry for help.

"We have to get there fast or-" Sora stopped in horror to see Kairi with her toes at the edge of what I would say a 50-foot cliff._ Crap... now what? I can't handle how this is going! I have to do some thing... but I can't risk my life! But I can't risk hers either. _The girl was by her heels now, as everything started to fade to white. We didn't know why we couldn't think of something, but we just didn't. We watched. We were there. We just couldn't.

"DAMN IT!" I ran to the cliff to stop her fall, but it was too late. She had fallen, chains and all, to the bottom. We failed. The one thing we had to do, we failed.

"NOOO!" Sora screamed as he jumped down with her. It wasn't water! I could tell because there was no splash. It was a simple _plop!_ into the water. It was a vortex. I went to a verifying jump.

"What the hell?!" Eddy screamed as I jumped down with them. I just wondered for that second. _Am I dead?_ The portal opened back, and I realized from all the studying I had done when I was outside of adventures like this: I was in an alternate universe.

**Chris Elmore with slice number 3 out of possibly 45! Keep supporting, because I need it! I got some views from Italy, UK, Belgium, China? I don't know! Keep supporting!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chris Elmore! Well guys, I got a question from a Guest (Who knows?) that asks if the alternate universe could have Mario. HECK YES! Lets get it done then!**

**Disclaimers: You know I don't care.**

The world seemed strange. Its colors were that looked like an undeveloped picture. It was very strange to me. Then I saw a guy in a red hat and some overalls, throwing fireballs at what looked like an Anti-Sora. Sora helped Kairi out of her chains as I took a swing at the dark polymorph.

"FOOL! You can not destroy me! FIRE!" The figure screamed as a dark flame lit up next to me. _I didn't think that he would be so evil!_ I threw my sword knowing it was a terrible idea because it was clearly not a throwing sword. It pierced the anti-sora in the eye, and he fell to his knees. He had disappeared into a dark dust. The rest of the group then was falling into the portal of the strange and abnormal universe. I asked the guy who he was.

"Its a me! Mario!" Said the weirdly attired guy.

" Hey Sora, do you have Kairi out of those chains yet?" I asked him. When I turned to look where he was standing, him and Kairi were gone.

"WHERE DID THEY GO?!" Questioned Donald and Goofy.

"I don't know. All I see is a note." I said as I picked up the piece of paper.

_You may wonder where your two pieces of gold are. I say they are to you, but not to me. They are now trapped in the impenetrable tower. It was our plan to lead you here. The Sora you just fought was simply a diversion to take them when you weren't looking. So I guess you wont need this note_ anymore. The note then disappeared.

"We have to find them!" Said Edd.

"I know that but how?" I looked at the many narrowing paths gapingly.

We ran down the path on the right, wondering what could have possibly happened to the couple.

"This way!" Said Knuckles as a door to a HUGE tower was seen. We opened the door, and Heartless swarmed out of the seemingly dark building. Mario threw the fireball he had prepared at all of them, and they all vanished._ How is that possible?_ I went up the stairs, but Ed, Edd, and Eddy had their weapons out up the endless stairs. Once we got to the top, the Eds pointed their weapons at us.

"What are you doing?" Asked me.

"They are doing what they we're told." Then came again Maleficent, the cruel, evil mastermind behind this. "I made a deal with them... they kill you all, their lives would be spared. HA! You thought this group of boys could defeat the Heartless so easily? I had them trained for this day."

"We can go now... right?" Asked Eddy eagerly.

"No... I tricked you idiots!" With a laugh of shrilled torture she waved her hand, and they were then motionless. Then, they brought out their weapons, and started to attack.

**A nice twist, don't you think? Keep the reviews up, and follow this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chris Elmore again! This is shortly getting intense, but this will be a long, descriptive chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I am too lazy.**

We started fighting the Eds, who seemed very blank in emotion and thought. Eddy's bullets were getting closer and closer to my skull, which I felt was WAY too close. Everybody didn't want to hurt them, because we knew that they were under Maleficent's control.

"You fools won't fight! Very wise indeed..." A short pause was then added under Maleficent's mind. She then stared at the Eds. They didn't twitch one bit. "Let me continue then... I will now send you to your respective pasts... you will then see your TRUE point of facing me. The only way you can get back, is by following through." Maleficent then threw every one off the hundred-foot tower. I didn't scream one bit, even though I didn't know where I was going._ Think of something good! Like that Halloween party, or that hot-dog eating contest, or... WAIT! Maybe I can think about that one time me and that girl kissed on New Year's Day! _I thought of me and that girl at the dance, how she looked very lonely.

**10...**

_I walked close to her, shoving through the traffic..._

**9...**

_It was unbearable to watch someone in that much pain..._

**8...**

_I saw the girl's eyes... was I sure about this?_

**7...**

_I grabbed her hand, and brought her to the middle of the_ crowd.,,

**6...**

_She asked who I was..._

**5...**

_I told her my_ name...

**4...**

_She started to walk_ away.

**3...**

_I grabbed her hand once again._

**2...**

_Our faces slowly came closer..._

**1...**

_Our lips touched._

Happy New Year. I watched my body fall onto the ground, but my body went through it. I now screamed, and I realized something._ I_ was_ being brought through time._

**Quite a small and emotional chapter to describe falling much? Follow the story and boo-yah the university!**


End file.
